The Gohan and Videl saga
by Tenshii Clone
Summary: what do ya think it is? A GV after Buu saga. Oocness and kinda AU don't read don't like. PG13ish I think?
1. Gohan Slips up

The Gohan and Videl saga  
  
Chapter one: Gohan's slip up.  
  
Serenity_night: First attempt at a Gohan Videl fic it may not be too in character 'cause I don't know what Videl's like and Gohan I just can't get his personality so yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: Do ya really think that a twelve-year-old small town girl (with no money I might add) would own DBZ, sure and I'm Videl.  
  
@_@ @_@ *_* *_* ^_^ ^_^ #_# #_# $_$ $_$ %_% %_% &_& &_& !_! !_!  
  
6:30 AM  
  
We find Gohan and Goku talking in the Son's secret spot by their house for a while since there is a three-month vacation from school. Gohan sat on a rock by a small waterfall, while Goku is running around trying to get Chi- Chi off his back were she fell asleep along with Goten. The sun just starts peeking above the trees surrounding this small clearing making the water sparkle and the birds sing. Gohan sighs. Finally, as Gohan starts talking Goku sits down then stands back up as Gohan starts pacing.  
  
"Three months off of school in tribute of someone that didn't even beat Buu. I thought it was bad when he took credit for beating cell." Gohan said frustrated to his dad.  
  
"I know Gohan but we are not doing this for fame. We are doing it for the people of earth." Goku said back still trying to pry Chi-chi and Goten off him.  
  
"Eeto, I know otousan and I don't want the glory, but YOU deserve it. These people have never appreciated you. Instead, they worship the ground Hercule walks on when he pales in comparison to even heck to even mom! No offense mom you're very strong." Gohan added seeing his mom wake up from her piggy back on Goku's back.  
  
"S'ok Gohan. What ya say is true though. Goku anata no one has ever given a heck what any of the Z-senshi does. They all go around praising Hercule while we just sit in the background acting like nothings happening. You do deserve some credit." Chi-Chi said groggily getting down.  
  
"Eeto, there's nothing we can do about it as long as we know what we did then that's all that matters." Goku said trying to get off this subject. Suddenly there is a rustling in some nearby bushes. They all take a fighting stance.  
  
"Come out now and we won't have to attack." Gohan said while Goku scanned the Ki. Goku stands up and starts laughing.  
  
"Uh dad?" Gohan asks.  
  
"Scan the Ki son." Gohan's eyes widen as he senses the familiar life energy.  
  
"Eeto, sorry 'bout that threat Videl I didn't uh have my senses open." Goten and Chi-Chi relax while Goku laughs Gohan blushes and Videl hops out.  
  
"Ohayougozaimasu everyone."  
  
"Videl Hon you don't have to be so proper with us we are all your friends' here." Ch-Chi said. Goku and Gohan nodded while Goten fell back asleep. Everyone sweat drops at him.  
  
"You may be my friends but not my fathers." Videl said and they all tensed.  
  
"Y-your father isn't that bad." Gohan ground out. Videl sighed.  
  
"Just because I'm not like your family and friends doesn't mean I can't hear. I just do not believe my father would not tell me the truth. I-I'm so sorry he took the credit when he had no right to." Videl said and started crying.  
  
"Videl don't cry it's not your fault. We don't need the glory, in fact we don't really like it and someone needs to take it 'cause who's gonna believe a bunch of aliens saved the earth?" Gohan said. Everyone tensed again and Videl's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh che I said something wrong didn't I? Eeto, she would of found out eventually right. I mean I-I couldn't have kept it secret all my life? I-I had trouble when I was seven for Dende's sake! You don't know what it's like not having a friend your age to talk about this stuff with!" Gohan said panicked, Goku just smiled.  
  
'So Dende's slip up was right.' Goku thought.  
  
*flashback to the day before*  
  
Goku had finally gotten away from everyone to go talk to Dende. As he landed on the lookout, Mr. Popo came up to him.  
  
"Ah Goku-san how nice to see you in times of peace, unless you aren't telling me something hmm? Well are you here to see Dende-sama? Of course you are I will go get him. Can Mistah Popo get anything for you?" He asked.  
  
"Whoa slow down dude. I'm fine I just wanted to speak to Dende for a friendly chat." Goku replied.  
  
"Of course be right back make yourself at home."  
  
Minutes later  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Ahhhh! Dende-sama I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrry!!!!!!!!!! I- I didn't mean to spill that bowl of Miso soup on your head!!!!!!!!!!! Please it will never happen again! I swear on my hat! Ahhhh noooo! No Dende- sama not my hat!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The hat plummets down to earth. Mr. Popo starts crying hysterically. Goku sweat drops. Dende wipes the miso soup off his head and clears his throat.  
  
"Ahh Goku hello. How can I help you?" He asks.  
  
"Uhh right. Anyway I just wanted to talk ya know about things, I mean like family things." Dende lifts an eyebrow err crest uh skin..bump thing above his eye. Whew!  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Uh right. So uh we're uh ya know getting closer with Videl and all and I was wondering if like it would be safe to tell her like ya know the fact that....." Goku couldn't finish.  
  
"That your whole family including the man she loves happens to be aliens? Well I think Gohan will get that covered. I mean!!!! Che. U-uh I-I didn't mean that." Dende stuttered.  
  
"Of course not well got to go CYA!" With that, he flew off smirking.  
  
'Videl loves Gohan and Gohan is somehow going to tell her we're aliens. What's next flying pigs?'  
  
"Hey Goku! Hiya! Look what Bulma made for me synthetic wings!" Oolong said flying by.  
  
'I didn't mean that literally Dende.'  
  
~Sorry!~  
  
*end of longest flash back I've ever done*  
  
"Dad hello? I asked if you and mom can like fill her in while I go kill myself and THE ANNOYING PURPLE HAIRED KID HIDING IN THE BUSHES WHO'S ABOUT TO GO TELL HIS DAD!" Trunks frowned and came out he stuck out his tongue.  
  
"I'm gonna go now bye everyone." Gohan said. Before he could take off, he heard a voice.  
  
"G-Gohan I'd really like it if you explained this stuff to me and took me home too. If that's ok." Videl said. Gohan blushed.  
  
"O-ok Videl come on." They flew off. Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
"I'm....I'm..."  
  
"What Chi?"  
  
"I'm going to be a grandmother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled Goku sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah Chi let's go." Goku picked her up. Chi-Chi got a sinister tease in her brain.  
  
"Or would you want another child?" Goku piled.  
  
"C-Ch-Chi."  
  
"Joking." With that, they were home.  
  
@_@ **************************************************************@_@  
  
Gohan and Videl.  
  
Gohan and Videl stopped about a mile away from where they used to be. It was almost prettier then the other spot if not more. The background was an expansive purple mountain. There was a spring that led to a small pond. Pine trees and others trees surrounded the place in a circle and some stretched over top to make a roof letting just enough sun through their branches. There was a bench made of stone and a moderately large house with the name Son Gohan on the front. In the back was a fairly large training area including a GR.  
  
"Wow! What is this place." Videl asked in awe.  
  
"My house. I do live with my parents, but I made this for when I get married or move out. My parents haven't even seen it. Actually no one has, but you." He said smirking at her awe.  
  
"But if no one saw it that means you built it.....yourself." She gasped as he pulled her inside.  
  
"I'll give you a tour then we can have breakfast and talk about my deathly slip up." Gohan and Videl laughed.  
  
"Well this is the living room. Um I made the furniture and bought the TV. The fireplace is real and not gas. The kitchen," He said leading her to the left, "Is in here I got the money from odd jobs to get the appliances."  
  
Videl stared in awe at the huge kitchen the floor was stone granite to be exact, the counters covered in black marble, and the ceiling plain wood. In the corner was the biggest fridge and freezer she had ever seen! Gohan blushed.  
  
"Um my family eats a lot. It has to do with our roots." He explained Videl nodded.  
  
Next was the dining room. Dark cherry wood covered the floor and a beautiful iron and wood table was in the middle. The design on the iron legs were what she thought was a strange language, Sayajin she would later find out. Glass doors led to the training area.  
  
Another door led to her next visiting spot. An office Computer everything. What surprised her were all the notes with figures on them littering the floor.  
  
The master bed and bath came after. The walls were a blue not baby but not royal. Plush navy carpet adorned the floor. A bronze four-post bed was to the right wall. It was made with black and royal blue satin covers. It also had four large black pillows. Next to the bed, a wood nightstand stood with a lamp and alarm clock. On the left wall was a dresser with pictures of Gohan and his family and friends everywhere.  
  
Leading Videl to the bathroom, he smirked when she gasped. Hunter green carpet was spread from wall to wall, the walls themselves a lighter pale green. A large glass stand up shower stood in the corner. Then came why Videl gasped. A large Black Jacuzzi tub with a mirror over stood on the opposite wall. It included a TV and neon lights that stretched to the counters. The counters themselves were what looked like shattered crystal with a steel sink in the middle. The mirrors are what really got her. It almost made her laugh. On the beveled edges were pictures. From what she could tell, it was the history of Gohan's family from when his dad was a boy. The first one starting in the left down corner was worth keeping. It was when Goku first met Bulma. It then ended with him meeting Videl and his Father and Vegeta beating Buu. All this was done in shattered colored glass.  
  
"U-Uh I'm speechless! Wow." Was all Videl could say.  
  
"It's pretty cool huh?" Gohan asked she nodded.  
  
"And you did this all yourself?"  
  
"Mmmm hmmm now let's get that breakfast!" He said and his stomach grumbled in agreement. He blushed and Videl laughed.  
  
^Three hours later^  
  
"Wow!" Videl gasped.  
  
"That's the whole story from what I know." Gohan said.  
  
"You beat Cell and didn't know it!? Gohan you're...you're....amazing....and....a total jerk for not telling me sooner!" Videl yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry I just didn't want to ruin our friendship you're my first real friend I would of died if you left." Gohan explained with pain in his voice. Videl's eyes softened.  
  
"I did die when everyone said you were dead, but I knew they were wrong. Somehow I just knew." She said on the brink of tears. Gohan hugged her.  
  
"Shhh shhhh. When I heard Buu killed you I wanted to die too. It's ok it's all over now." Gohan whispered rocking her.  
  
"T-thank you for everything. Showing me your house, explaining, comforting me, and just being the best friend I ever had. Well, I guess I should go before my dad notices I'm gone. Although I don't think he'll notice with that big pink blob around. Well Bye!" In addition, with saying that Videl flew off. Gohan sighed and flopped on the bed were they had been sitting.  
  
'Oh I wish to be more then your friend Videl.' He inhaled deeply, but it didn't help. All he breathed in was her scent. He then fell into a disgruntled nap.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S_N: Whew! That was fun!!!! Please R&R But no flames please I don't think I could handle it. I will update other stories and this one, but I need reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chickens and a Certan Vegetable's advice

S_N: Second chapter!!!!! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue  
  
S_N: Sorry about the Eeto thing it means, Well Er uh, things like that.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Gohan and Videl Saga  
  
Chapter: Two: Chickens and a certain "Vegetable" Gives Advice  
  
After Gohan and Videl's "Talk" Gohan headed home. Not his house but his parents' well you know. Anyway, when he got there Chi-Chi was in a panic he tried to sneak away but just before he got in the air...  
  
"SON GOHAN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" He heard his mom yelled he turned around and saw his dad whimpering on the ground saying:  
  
"No food.....till Go-Gohan comes.....can't stand....the hunger.....Goooooooooohannnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"  
  
"MOM what did you do to him? No wait I don't wanna know. Umm say could ya whip something up for me I'm kinda hungry?" He asked Chi-Chi's eyes grew and she put on a fake cheesy smile and walked to the kitchen. From where he was in the doorframe he could here the sound of a distant *SQUAWK!* He sweet dropped.  
  
"Hey dad I was never here ok?" He asked halfway in the air.  
  
"Uh....Huh." Goku groaned back and Gohan left.  
  
"Were did Gohan go?" Chi-Chi asked with something behind her back.  
  
"He decided..he wasn't hungry, but I am Chi could ya maybe get...me something?"  
  
"OK I'll get you something." She took the thing from behind her back and Shoved the plucked live chicken down his throat. Goku hacked and swallowed.  
  
"*COUGH* Sorry....I asked."  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Gohan  
  
'I'm glad I left.' Gohan thought 'But now where to get food?' Seeing as his big BIG freezer was not yet filled.  
  
'I could go to Videl's, but...after yesterday I don't think that...besides her dad hates me and I don't exactly think he's the best either. I guess I could go to Capsule Corp I just hope Vegeta doesn't want me to spar I haven't loosened up since last time yet.' Gohan contemplated this and decided that hunger ruled out pain for now, but he wasn't prepared for what would happen at CC.  
  
CC  
  
"Vegeta!!!!!!!" Gohan heard Bulma yell before he was even inside. There were various crashes and curses before Vegeta came storming out of the house.  
  
"Uh...hi Vegeta how are you?" Gohan asked in his naivety Vegeta looked at him a growled before flying over to the gravity room. Gohan stood there for a while before walking inside to eat the Sayajin prince was always moody soooooooo....  
  
"Hi Gohan!" A perky voice said Gohan smiled down at Trunks and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Hey. Why's your dad so mad?" Gohan asked as Trunks pulled him in to the mansion. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I think about how you told Videl about us ya know...He and mom were fighting...mom said you told her cause you loved her and dad said you should have asked him and bitten her before you told her....why would you want to bite Videl Gohan?" Trunks asked innocently Gohan blushed to his toes.  
  
"Uh uh I think your dad was..well ya see..um...I'm gonna go get something to eat Trunks cya!" Gohan stuttered out and ran into the kitchen to find Bulma sitting at the table. Bulma heard Gohan and smiled at him.  
  
"Well if it isn't my cute little in love Demi-sayajin. Have you told Videl?" She asked hugging Gohan in a death grip. He tried to pry her off but couldn't so he raised his Ki a little to help but felt Vegeta's ki go up in anger so he submitted to the death grip the blue haired genius had on him. After a few minutes Bulma let him go.  
  
"Uh hi Bulma..can I like get something to eat here mom was kinda out of it a stuffed a live chicken down dads throat Sooooo I don't think that I could handle that right now. Please?" Gohan asked in the puppy dog fashion. Bulma smirked and thought to herself (and Vegeta) 'Gohan's Sooooo sweet I think I'll just let him have all the food in the house.'  
  
"WOMAN!!!!!! DON"T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled and sprinted in the kitchen.  
  
"Ahhhh Veggie you love your food don't you well I'll just go get something." Bulma said sweetly and Gohan heard an all to familiar squawk come from outside so he sat down to watch as Bulma came in and.....  
  
shoved the chicken down his throat. Vegeta gagged and swallowed.  
  
"What the HELL was that for!?"  
  
"For diving into my thoughts!!!!!! Go ahead and eat all you like Gohan I need to wash off some of these feathers. Oh and thanks for the idea." Bulma smiled and sauntered out of the room. Vegeta gave him a death glare.  
  
"I didn't I swear mom just did that to dad and I told Bulma sorry!!!!!!" Gohan yelled shrinking down like a little kid.  
  
"Whatever your mate will do that to you someday too.....speaking of witch when would you like the wedding ceremony Brat I don't think she'll wait forever ya know." Vegeta said smirking and leaning back in a chair.  
  
"I have no clue what you're saying Vegeta."  
  
"Act on your feelings kid......dangers can quickly kill off those humans and her father needs to grow on ya. Just don't let him know when you two.." He smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"I-I wouldn't do that and how do you....and I'm not...never mind." Gohan said sighing as Vegeta started ascending the stairs.  
  
"Now I have my own business with my woman to deal with." He said and Gohan nearly died. Panicking he flew out of the window and to Videl's.  
  
'anything's better then...then...THAT!' He thought and flew even faster.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
S_N: who knew Veggie could be so considerate and perverted at the same time? Well anyways I got school in the morning bye!!!!! Oh R&R pweeease?? 


End file.
